Crash and Burn
by NeVeRmOrE666
Summary: -Red x Kotone- For her everything seemed to crash and burn, but, maybe for them, it might turn out right.


_Title: Crash and Burn_

_Summary: Everything seemed to crash and burn, but, maybe for them, it might turn out right._

_A/N: Before you read this, I promise I love Green! Oh god, if I could marry him, I would… But he just makes the perfect "villain" and my Pokemon OTP will always be SoulfulHeartShipping. I also wrote this around three or four (with many curses such as "frickle frackling unicorns" and "holy poop shit" thrown in), so please forgive any rough areas or typos._

Text:

Watching Green parade her around like some sort of trophy wife. Watching Ethan snatch her up after Green was found in bed with another woman. Watching Silver, Lucian, Steven, Falkner, Morty try to keep her but never succeed.

Always watching— never acting.

That's what Red did. Sure, he wanted her. Everyone wanted her. Her unbreakable spirit, charismatic personality, and strong will made her quite the catch, but it also kept most could-be-serious relationships at bay.

They all wanted her, but they wanted someone that they could contain— someone they could control.

Red knows that that makes every single one of her exes look like a douche (and some more than others), but it's true. They wanted easy. And, admittedly, on the outside Kotone looks like an easy person to get alone with— her brown twin tails and petite stature strengthening the "simple" image— but in all reality she was stubborn as a mule, strong as an ox, and as fierce as a swan.

These are all what Red loved about her. He loved her vivacious attitude, her confidence, her strength. Hell, he even loved her talkativeness. Red had to simply accept that he was completely and utterly head over heels in love with this unattainable gem.

Every time a relationship would fail, he came to expect Kotone's presence on Mount Silver. It was her place of solace (because Red never offered any sort of harassment about any of her issues, only comfort).

Every time her life would crash and burn, Red made sure he was there for her. Maybe she would never end up reciprocating his feelings. Maybe she would find a nice man from another region and get married, settle down, have a few kids and be happy. Maybe nothing would ever happen between them, but for now, her friendship was enough for him.

Kotone was the one of the only people who whole-heartedly accepted Red and his stoicism, and he would be forever grateful for her time and friendship. It was enough. And it would _always_ be enough, even if their brother-sister relationship never changed.

—

This time was different. He knew that she was going to come for a visit, but this time it wasn't atop the snowy mountain. She was visiting at his home in Kanto? Red knew that Kotone had been taking a brief break from any romantic relationship of any short, but maybe she had come to inform Red of another suitor?

No, this time was _very_ different. When Kotone came through the front door, Red could notice a definite difference from her usual countenance. She seemed…nervous?

Red's heart clenched. _It must be another suitor_. She probably just needs help deciding whether she should halt her hiatus. He pushed his feelings aside and steeled himself. She needed his help right now, and he was going to give it whole-heartedly and truthfully— not clouded by his emotions.

Kotone started sheepishly at her best friend before sitting next to him on the plush sofa.

She started speaking.

Red was having trouble processing what she was saying. Yes, she was considering another lover, but she didn't think that he liked her back.

_Didn't like her?_ Everyone loved Kotone— it was impossible for even her exes to hate her.

Red simply shook his head and looked deeply into her hazel eyes, almost drowning in their depth.

He told her to just go for it. If this man didn't reciprocate her feelings, then he shouldn't be worth her time.

Kotone gave a tiny smile in reply before taking a deep breath with a muttered, "here goes nothing."

Fireworks. Fireworks and cold water. That's what Red felt. The kiss wan't unpleasant. No, far from it. In fact, he ended up pulling her closer and not letting her leave his lap hen they had broken apart.

He lay his head in the crook of Kotone's neck and his hands on her tiny waist, "I love you, Kotone. I've loved you for so long. But damn it, I never thought that I had a chance—"

Red was cut off with another sweet kiss to his lips.

"I love you too, Red. I just needed time to realize it," Kotone finished with a small laugh.

He made a vow right then and there that he would forever support her decisions. He would forever hold her close, but not restrain her. He would love her, but also let her live.

Red was snapped out of his pensive reverie to Kotone's soft hair being nudged under his chin.

"I love you."

_Ending Note: I hope you enjoyed! Please leave a review if you did! They literally make my day. Seriously, it can just be "good", "meh", or "this sucks and so do you" x3_


End file.
